


Proto-Daddy Prequels

by Strifeotto



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4979803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strifeotto/pseuds/Strifeotto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is basically shameless smut for smut's sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proto-Daddy Prequels

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck me. When I write smut I am ashamed of myself.
> 
> This was written as a prequel to a scenario book I'm writing with a close friend over on Quotev. So far we've still got a lot of things to write, so please don't send requests at us. ;)

Basis : they found stuff on your laptop

Autobots: 

Bumblebee

The luteinent stared silently at the laptop you sometimes stared at constantly, he himself being enraptured by it. Who knew humans did very lude things in their free time? Well he certainly didn't. It confounded him, to a point to where he had to ask you a simple question. "May we try this?". The question surprised you, where in the world did he hear of this? When he pointed over at a file you swore you hid away, the pieces fell into place. He had found your secret stash of porn. 

You sputtered out incoherent drabble, his face falling into a mess of confusion. There was no possible way you were going to make love with him at this stage. It felt too early for you. Nevertheless it was a temptation, to have the one you loved pressed up against you in a frenzy of heated, tangled limbs. You couldn't think this way, no matter how pleasurable it would be for you to imagine. Well you supposed that's why you had that file in your possession in the first place. To imagine you both in a similar situation, making such love that it hurt. 

Your face and other parts of your body were already heating up and Bee seemed to know it. A look of sweet seduction crossed his facial plates, whispering something you would have never, in any eon, thought he would. "Interface with me.". Him saying this intimate sentence shocked you, you never guessed he was one for such things. You finally turned your head to him, slightly shaking in anticipation, and answered. "Yes.". 

(Smut part will be at end. Just hold up okay. Don't get your wet panties in a twist. They'll still get their own separate lemon okay?)

Sideswipe

The little shit he was, had found something so tightly tucked away, you hoped he'd never find. Yet he did. Well you do recall him being a hacker at one point. He, to say the least, was enthralled by what he found on your personal computer. He found videos of humans "playing" with each other, touching each other in such ways he supposed no Cybertronian had done. He wanted to do this with you, make you feel the same way the women did in the videos. He wanted to hear you moan over him touching you. It was a primal need boiling up in his processor. He supposed he was a little too young to think of the consequences, being considered a teenager in Cybertronian standards. Young and foolish as they say.

One of servos gripped into your waist, a kiss here and there. The both of you sat in the scrapyard, kissing each other with a fervor that could get you two into trouble. This was a usual routine, a thing you both would take out of the time of day. When there was time anyway. He let a wanting need slip when he let go of you for just a second. "I wish I could touch you in a way that could make you scream.". He was embarrassed, letting such a lude thing come out of his lips like that was something he did not want. But what response came out of you was even more surprising. "I'd love you to.". 

Grimlock 

Even as a large and intimidating Dino-bot, he had a soft side. A quite large one too. Though he had a part he didn't want out at all. Yes he had lust tucked away somewhere, everyone did. He never thought it would ever get out of hand though. He took a moment to look at your left open laptop, fishing around in there to find anything interesting. But when he found a file labeled, "For needs only", his curiosity was piqued. What he saw was interesting, causing a blush to cover his entire facial plate. There were videos of human men and women, pleasuring each other. 

You walked back into your room, having to talk to Denny about something. You found Grimlock sitting on the floor in front of your laptop. He didn't look at you, or even notice that you were there. 'Oh no he couldn't have.', you thought. It was unfortunate that you were right. He found the file you didn't want anyone to see except yourself, your porn. He finally noticed your presence, to find you standing in the doorway with a look of mortification. He bashfully turned his gaze away, knowing what he found wasn't to be seen by him.

You walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder plates. You sighed and said, "You know, I have that for a reason. Want to try tonight?". Grim's optics widened, his orange face already coated in a heavy blush. "Y-you what-?", he asked, surprised. "I'd love to try those things with you.".

Fixit

Your laptop wasn't in the best condition, so instead of getting it fixed by a professional, you were getting it fixed by your help-bot boyfriend. While he was going through some files, finding any that had bugs or viruses hidden in them. Though he found a file that seemed a bit different than the others. The digits on his servos twiddled, a light blue blush covering his facial plate. He was confused by the images and videos. 'What are the humans in there doing?', he asked himself. They were touching each other intimately, and other things. 

He closed the file, shut the laptop, and brought it over to your room. He placed it lightly on your bed, hoping to forget all of the things he had just seen. Though when you had come back, those things flooded back into is processor. It was shameful to think of those things, so he shook his helm and returned to work. Every once and a while, dirty thoughts kept creeping into the back of processor. He waved them off, trying to concentrate on his work. 

When it grew later, he made his way to your room, knocking in the door lightly. You opened the door to find Fixit waiting anxiously. You quirked an eyebrow, letting him in. "So why're you at my little abode? Something up?", you asked. He stuttered out an incoherent response, that you had to make him repeat a couple of times. "What exactly was that one fir- file?". You blinked, not knowing what exactly he was talking about. "Which file?", you asked, a bit of suspicion coating your tone. He jumped in surprise, becoming nervous. "U-um nothing! Forget I said anything!". He tried to rush out of your room, but you held him back. "What did you find?", your question came out with a tone of demand. He was quite frightened, and stayed put. "Now tell me, what did you find on my laptop?". He vented, and responded with, "I found videos of humans touching each other.". You let go of him and with a shocked look on your face, you sat down. 

Fixit blinked, and rolled over to you. "I'm sorry. Did you not want me to see those?", he asked. You shook you head, then stopped. You looked up at him, with a growing smile, "Would you like to try what you saw?". 

Jazz

Jazz sifted through your laptop looking for the music you liked, well he was a nice enough boyfriend to try and get you a present. Even though he had to go to such means to sift through your personal possessions. He stopped when he noticed a file that was different from the others. He clicked on it, and was surprised at what he found. Humans seemingly interfacing... Well, he assumed so, since Cybertronian interfacing was different. Not too different but still, different.

Once he had found you, he tapped you on the shoulder very lightly, and you looked up at him. He asked you to come back to your room, and you complied. Once you got back, he asked you about what he found on your computer. You looked at him with a embarrassed expression, and rubbed your arms. "D-do you wanna try it? If you're comfortable with that, I mean.", he asked. You looked back at him, and a smile grew on your face, yet still with a blush. "I'd love to.". 

Drift  
(This one is a little different and shorter since he probably knows about human sex and stuff.)  
He beckoned you over to a "safe" place to talk, and you walked over to him.

(Actually fuck it. I'm writing smut now, no one gets separate ones except mini-cons and Chopshop.)

SMUUUUUT TIME!!!!  
(Also the bigger dudes are mass displaced and shiz.)

Bigger dudes minus Chop: 

His large digits trailed over your warm skin, stopped at your shorts, then dragged them off. Cold air rushed to your exposed legs, so you crossed them over each other. Your lover smiled lightly, taking your legs and uncrossing them. He slowly lifted up your shirt, slightly fumbling. As he skimmed his digits over your bra, reaching for the clasps, you tugged his helm down into a searing kiss. 

His glossa smoothed over your bottom lip, asking for access into your mouth. You opened your lips, and his glossa darted into your mouth, exploring every corner of it. You let out a quiet moan, his large digits fumbling with the clasps of your bra, finally taking it off of you. His lips trailed down to your now uncovered breasts to suckle on one, while a servo came up from your side to fondle the other. You mewled silently, the feeling unearthly. 

You grasped harder on his helm, your knuckles turning white. His lips trailed lower to your abdomen, and lower still, reaching your covered bottom. A digit reached out to your underwear, and ripped them off. You squeezed your legs shut, not used to the cold rushing to your lower lips. The same digit rubbed against them, finding your clit and rubbing against it softly. 

The pleasure racked in you, his touch eliciting loud moans from you. It was too much. He brought his servo out from your lower regions, and his lips down to replace them. You spread your legs to let his glossa touch you. He licked your clit, earning a loud gasp from you. He continued, trailing down to your vagina, and inserting his glossa in. It flicked in and out at a steady pace, feeling like nothing you've felt before. It moved in deeper, feeling your walls clamp around it. 

Honestly it felt incredibly pleasurable to him, just doing this. He felt like he could keep going forever, tasting your juices. He kept going, moving at a faster and faster pace, leaving you heaving, panting mess. He suddenly stopped, earning a groan of disappointment and need from you. He chuckled, some of your juices dribbling off of his chin. He wiped them off quickly, not wanting it all over his facial plates. 

You looked towards his crotch plates, noticing some precum dripping from the crevices between the plates. You brought your hand down, stroking the plates softly. What appeared to be a purr, rumbled out of his vocal cords. You kept stroking, earning more grumbles and purrs from him. You finally decided to try and take off his plates yourself, but he stopped you. He took them off, revealing his spike. Seeing such a thing intimidated you, but you guessed it could fit. 

He rubbed it slowly against your lower lips, grasping onto your hips lightly. He then slowly entered into your vagina, holding it in place to let you get used to his size. The feeling you were getting was not only a slight pain, but immense pleasure. The bumps and ridges of it against your walls felt amazing. With the conformation of your smile and intense blush, he began slowly thrusting in and out. God, it felt good. 

He put his servos behind your back, lifting up your torso to his chassis. He bounced you up and down on his spike, ramming you down hard. You were getting sore, it fucking hurt like a bitch. But the pleasure was too overwhelming to you to care. He kept thrusting, going at steady but fast pace. 

All the pressure built up inside you finally snapped, your orgasm hitting you hard. All you could see was white, as you came on his spike. He gave one final thrust and then he stopped. He came himself, his cum dripping out of your entrance. He vented heavily, as did you. He lifted you off of his spike, it covered in both of your cum. "Round two?", you asked. He smiled, "My pleasure.". 

~Morning time~

When you woke up you were still sore as all hell. You swore your thighs were bruised. You slowly and hesitantly got out of bed, slipping from your lover's grip. He unknowingly groaned, turning the other way. You waddled over to your bathroom, quickly cleaning yourself up. You grabbed some of your clothes, putting them on, and going over to your boyfriend. You shook him awake, onlining his optics. He lifted himself off your bed, standing up. 

"Go get yourself cleaned up. Everyone will be suspicious if you don't.". 

He chuckled, and patted your head. 

"Sure thing (hon/dear/babe)."

He walked over to your bathroom, getting himself cleaned. You waited for him to finish, rubbing your thighs as they still hurt. Well, so did other places, but you knew not to touch your lower regions. Now was not the time to masturbate. He finally came out, and he grabbed your hand lightly. 

"Shouldn't we go out now?"

You looked up and nodded, the sound of his voice surprising you a little. 

"Y-yeah."

During the course of the day, some of the others pointed out that you walked with a funny little waddle. You told them that the other day you hurt your legs. They somewhat believed you, thought it was obvious that they were still suspicious. Oh how this would all lead to them being right.


End file.
